


The Bar

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Patonejo Pack [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drinking Contest, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: This was a test piece done very early in my writing career and was meant to be part of a larger hyoshun fic. I've since scrapped the idea of the larger fic, but this is fun to have around just as a self-marker for my progress. A little context:This happens when Shun heads to Siberia to visit Hyoga who he hasn’t seen in a while, and what turned into a weekend trip turned into a three week affair as the airport had to close down due to bad weather.Hyoga does side jobs and errands for the people of his village for a living, anything from heading over to the next town to fetch things, cleaning or babysitting, or in this instance help with the late shift at the local bar XD.This is sort of smack in the middle of the story, so I’m not sure of a lot of the details before and after.Not sure quite what happens yet, but Shun wasn’t able to be too too helpful today with assisting Hyoga, so he’s looking for a way to redeem himself. Suddenly the opportunity appears in front of him as the night goes on in the establishment. He’s also starting to realize at the point that he might have feelings other than friendship for Hyoga.Valeriya works at the bar regularly, and Dmitry, Yosef and Nikolai are some of the older men that are friends with Hyoga since he helps them on a regular basis.Oh, and Hyoga has a skillet with a hole in it b/c he can’t cook for shit XD.ok, I think that’s all you need to know to get what’s happening, do note this was only partially edited as well, so have some mercy XD





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This was a test piece done very early in my writing career and was meant to be part of a larger hyoshun fic. I've since scrapped the idea of the larger fic, but this is fun to have around just as a self-marker for my progress. A little context:  
> This happens when Shun heads to Siberia to visit Hyoga who he hasn’t seen in a while, and what turned into a weekend trip turned into a three week affair as the airport had to close down due to bad weather. 
> 
> Hyoga does side jobs and errands for the people of his village for a living, anything from heading over to the next town to fetch things, cleaning or babysitting, or in this instance help with the late shift at the local bar XD.
> 
> This is sort of smack in the middle of the story, so I’m not sure of a lot of the details before and after.  
> Not sure quite what happens yet, but Shun wasn’t able to be too too helpful today with assisting Hyoga, so he’s looking for a way to redeem himself. Suddenly the opportunity appears in front of him as the night goes on in the establishment. He’s also starting to realize at the point that he might have feelings other than friendship for Hyoga.
> 
> Valeriya works at the bar regularly, and Dmitry, Yosef and Nikolai are some of the older men that are friends with Hyoga since he helps them on a regular basis. 
> 
> Oh, and Hyoga has a skillet with a hole in it b/c he can’t cook for shit XD.
> 
> ok, I think that’s all you need to know to get what’s happening, do note this was only partially edited as well, so have some mercy XD

The door suddenly swung open with a boom, causing Shun to look up in surprise from the drink he was preparing. A large man, at least seven feet tall came in. He was wearing a large fur coat and hat and his thick boots lined with snow. Many of the men cheered when he entered, including Hyoga.

“He Yegor,” Valeriya said to the surprised youth, “Drink a lot” she continued in broken English, pretending to take a drink with an empty glass. 

“Yegor?” Shun asked, gulping at the intimidating size of the man. He stepped into the bar, removing his coat and hat. A man with short black hair and a wild beard emerged from the layers. Despite his appearance, he still appeared to be relatively friendly, waving hi to the others and making small talk with a few of the tables before taking a seat in one of the center tables for two. Several men began to surround the table on Yegor’s side, with a few lining up on the other side of the table.

Hyoga approached the bar again with a tray of empty bottles and glasses. “He moved this to Wednesdays now?” he asked Valeriya, who nodded. “Decided on it last time after too many people were trying to line up on the weekend.”

“What’s going on?” Shun asked out of curiosity, eager to know what was happening. 

“A drinking contest,” Hyoga replied. “Yegor’s the best drinker in town. Nobody’s been able to out drink him for years. He comes in every few weeks to challenge others to beat him.”

Shun looked over to the table where the massive man sat as the bargoers surrounded it. After what happened earlier today, the idea crossed Shun’s mind to use this as an opportunity to make up and save face in front of Hyoga. He wanted to show him that he was strong, too. Still not entirely sure if this was a good decision, he found his legs reacting faster than his ability to reconsider the idea of partaking in the contest. He headed for the table hurriedly before he had the chance to change his mind.

“Shun, what are you doing?” the saint queried as he watched Shun heading to the exit of the serving bar.

“I’m going to try it,” he replied, absolutely not believing himself that he was doing this. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he took the edgy risk.

“A-are you crazy?! He’s way better at this than you! They use the strongest vodka in town for this!” his friend exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm.

Irritated and feeling embarrassed for himself by being told to hold back yet again, Shun yanked his arm out of Hyoga’s grasp. “I’ll be fine!” he smiled to his friend nervously. “Plus, pretty much everyone is going to watch this- service will be slow for a while. Might as well try since my help probably won’t be needed!”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get through to him, the Russian saint let his Japanese friend march off to his self-inflicted doom by alcohol. He headed to the bar to fulfill more orders.

Shun marched past the groups of men to the front of the line, but not without politely excusing himself as he moved past the other entrees into the contest. Despite cries of complaints by the others in the line, Shun pressed on until he was at the front of it. He put on the most masculine scowl he could muster as he stared down Yegor. The man looked to him with surprise, one of his bushy eyebrows raised.

The crowd hushed as Shun awkwardly slapped his palm on the table’s surface. “SHUN!” he shouted, pounding his chest. “I DRINK WITH YOU!” he said in English, using the deepest voice he could possibly muster. He then rubbed his chest where he pounded it and shook the tingling sensation out of the hand he slapped on the table. 

Dmitry, who was beside Yegor, explained to him who the foreign competitor was. Yegor made grunts of acknowledgement, smirking as he stroked his beard. Eventually he nodded. “Ok Shoon, we drink!” He said in his thickly accented English, offering his large hand out to shake. His new opponent did the same, nearly his entire frame moving up and down as they engaged in the handshake.

Many of the bargoers shouted in protest, which caused Valeriya to whistle loudly with her fingers. “HEY! YEGOR GETS TO DECIDE, THAT’S THE RULES! AND SHOW SOME RESPECT TO OUR GUEST!” she barked, gesturing towards the Asian. 

“He’ll be done after two drinks at the most anyway,” the other saint mumbled, rolling his eyes. He himself had only been able to make it to about three against the giant of a man with the potent vodka.

Shun nervously sat down in the chair across from Yegor, his heart beating fast as he nervously took the glass that one of the spectators had handed him from the bar. Dmitry handed Yegor his, then moved along with Nikolai and Iosif joining to Shun’s side to support the underdog of the evening. Valeriya arrived at the table with several bottles of vodka to the cheers of the men surrounding the table. The liquor seemed to be stronger than what Hyoga kept at home, Shun thought, as the pungent smell of the alcohol reached his nostrils. 

Realizing a little too late that this might have not been the smartest idea he ever had, Shun gulped nervously as Dmitry poured him the first glass. “Good luck Shoon,” he said encouragingly, patting him on the shoulder. The first-time drinker took the glass with a shaking hand, raising it up as his opponent was doing with his filled glass. 

“Ypa!” Yegor said with his booming voice, a yellow grin appearing through his bushy beard.  
“K-kanpai…!” Shun squeaked, deeply regretting this attempt to save face with Hyoga. But there was no going back now. Might as well give it his best effort, he figured, his stomach turning as the he drink approached his lips. 

The two knocked back their drinks. The champion licked his lips and gave a satisfying sigh once he was done, while his rival squirmed as the liquid ran like fire down his throat. Shun gripped the chair as his legs squirmed, forcing himself to get the drink down. THIS was what it tasted like to actually swallow this stuff?! Why did his friend rely on this miserable stuff to keep warm or cope with his nightmares?”

He heard a chuckle from a familiar voice at the bar, turning to see Hyoga quickly shift from watching the contest to cleaning one of the empty glasses, whistling softly to himself. The Adromeda saint glared at him, now more motivated than ever to prove to him that he could keep up with him in some aspect. He turned his head back to the table, offering his hand for another drink. Dmitry complied and poured, while another glass was poured for Yegor by a spectator near him. The bearded man drank first, with Shun following after. This shot seemed to go down a little easier than the last one, he thought to himself, though the liquor still tasted disgusting. 

Another drink was poured, which the same process repeating itself. The onlookers cheered with each shot consumed, the large majority of the crowd on the Russian’s side.

On the third drink, Hyoga looked up from the bar to see if his moronic friend was ready to call it quits. Seeing that he was still in the game, he raised his brows in surprise as his friend silently demanded the fourth shot.

Yegor seemed to be fine at shot number five, downing the stuff like it was water. Shun, however, was beginning to feel the effects. His head was light and he was beginning to see double. He squeezed his eyes shut to help him focus, taking deep breaths. Yegor smirked as he took the sixth shot, the crowd roaring as the competition now got interesting.

Hyoga was starting to get pretty worried now. He moved through the large crowd to where his friend sat, most every person in the bar now watching the contest. He finally arrived at Shun’s side, where Valeriya now joined in with his other friends to cheer their new friend on.

The green-eyed saint looked up to Hyoga, who was looking down at him with a smile of approval. “You ok?” he asked, concerned as he sat his friend sway over to see him.

“Y-eah, see? I’m…fine” the new drinker muttered, hoping that his looser inhibitions didn’t let a blush come through on his face. 

The Cygnus saint smirked as he rolled his eyes. “You sure are. You can stop now if you want to-“

“Nah I’m good Hyoga I’m good,” he muttered with as straight a face as possible, turning back to his opponent with his drinking hand open for another refill. 

I need…a miracle…the young saint thought to himself.

Suddenly the bargoers began to fan themselves, wiping sweat off their foreheads.

“Is it just me, or did it just get hotter in here?” Valeriya turned to Hyoga and inquired as she pulled her thick blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Curious about the sudden change in temperature too, the Cygnus wondered if the heater was broken until he suddenly recognized the aura surrounding the heat. He slapped his palm to his face with a groan at the realization.

Shun was igniting his cosmos to stay in the game.

“Burrnn, my cossmoss!” the Andromeda saint shouted in a wobbly voice, slightly regaining his focus as he downed the sixth shot.

The onlookers wondered what the visitor said in his native tongue, wondering if ‘Kosumo’ was some sort of diety in Japan. They cheered anyway as each shot was downed, chanting for their drinker of choice from their side. More people began to head over to Shun’s side as they realized that this small youth wasn’t messing around.

“SHUN! YOU KNOW YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Hyoga said to his friend in a harsh whisper, grabbing his glass. People were protesting, wanting the contest to continue and for someone to fix the heat in the place. 

“Hay. Hay.” the competitor replied, lightly pointing a barely straight finger on the party pooper’s chest. “The rule was not to ussse tha clotttthhh for my own purposssesss….and…d-do you see it anywhere?” he said, shrugging and gesturing around the bar.

Cygnus was speechless. Of all people to find a loophole in their oath, he never EVER would expect it to be the saint sitting before him. Much less for such an occasion.

The entire scenario was so ridiculous that the Russian saint could only laugh. The underdog drinker laughed too, pleased that his friend saw his brilliance.

“You slick bastard!” Hyoga joked to his friend, catching his breath.

 

“Shhtop swearing and gimme the next drink!” Shun said with a silly grin as he beckoned for his shot glass, which his friend gladly poured drink number seven into.

 

Yegor took drink number seven first, beginning to feel the effects of the potent vodka. His posture began to loosen a bit, but he still motioned for the next shot. The first-time drinker downed his shot number seven- wiping his own brow as his cosmos helped him burn the alcohol in his body a little faster than normal. The crowd was going wild now, never having seen any competitor get past shot number five in the contest.

“COME ON SHUN! KANPAI! GANBATTE!” Hyoga began to chant for his friend, having everyone on his side join in on the chant, causing Shun to grin wildly. The other side of the table cheering just as hard in russian for the reigning champion to stay in the game. Two more shots went down as Yegor was slumping and squeezing his own eyes to keep his balance.

The Andromeda saint’s grip was slipping on his cosmos as they prepared shot number nine, but a smile was glued to his face as he looked back regularly to see his group cheering for him with vigor. He turned back to his opponent, staring him down with a confident smile as they downed another drink.

At drink eleven, the two were struggling to raise the glass. They both brought it to their lips, but Yegor suddenly dropped the cup and shook his head. He dropped his head onto the table, slamming his hand on the table to count that he was out. His cheerleaders gasped and shouted in disappointment, shaking him to make sure that the large man was ok while the potential new champion’s side cheered wildly.

The entire bar held their breaths as they looked to this challenger from the east to see if he could finish the drink. Shun shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and knocking his final shot back. He slammed the glass down on the table and raised his hands in victory.

The whole establishment rattled with the cheers and sound of hands pounding tables as they hailed their new champion. Shun gave a whoop of triumph and high-fived his fellow soldier, who picked him up to be carried along with some others around the bar.

The green-haired saint was overjoyed with his success, having it done it by himself without any help from Ikki or any other saint. The blond saint was utterly blown away by his friend’s performance, never before realizing his potential.

Once cold water was splashed on the loser’s face, he also joined in on the festivities- having taken defeat gracefully. As the two competitors shook hands, Shun transferred the heat from his cosmos to his new friend to help him feel a little better as the alcohol burned off in his large stature. Yegor was none the wiser as to how he suddenly felt a little better after their interaction.

The bargoers chatted with the absolutely drunk Shun, who could barely pronounce a few syllables without slurring. With Hyoga as the interpreter, the customers and two friends exchanged jokes and few phrases in their native tongues.

Once closing time arrived and the revelers had gone home, Hyoga and Valeriya cleaned up the bar while Shun napped in a corner. Hyoga had placed a jug of water beside him, encouraging him to drink to help with tomorrow. The new drinking champ had no clue what he meant by that, but he drank anyway…although his bladder was already about to burst.

“He’s pretty impressive,” the bartender said to her aide for the night, looking over at the resting saint.

Hyoga chuckled through his nose. “He is, isn’t he? I was pretty surprised myself.” he responded, looking over to Shun before going back to his mopping.

The woman noticed that her assistant kept his eyes on his friend just a few seconds longer than expected.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. “He’s a nice boy, too.” She said to him warmly.

The blond turned to her with a surprised look on his face. Embarrassed by what she was trying to imply, he quickly looked back down and hurriedly finished his mopping. “Yeah, I guess. He’s a good friend. That’s all.” He responded hurriedly, putting back the mop and finalizing things for closing the bar. He wasn’t ready to take that conversation any further; neither with Valeriya nor with himself.

He bade goodnight to the woman and nudged Shun awake, slinging his arm over his shoulders so the drunk saint could get some support for their trip home.

Valeriya bade them goodnight as well as they closed the door behind them. She shrugged, counting off the money for the night; he’d figure it out eventually, she figured.

“Hay..soo didja see me?” the party animal asked as they slumped back home through the snow on the ground. The night air was still, with most everyone having gone home to bed.

“Yes, I did. You were pretty good.” Hyoga replied, talking to him as if he were a child.

“Naaahh…I was great! N-now, iff weee haavvve to like…fight a drinkin sain or somethin…I-I cen tayke ‘em!”

“I don’t know though…” the Cygnus saint teased.

“W-hat?” the Andromeda saint asked with a hiccup.

“You did technically use your cosmos to win.”

“So?!”

“IIIII think that might be cheating.” The Russian sucked his teeth. “Yup.”

“Hay I didn cheeet! Yuuu cheeeted!” Shun protested.

“I didn’t even do it! What did I cheat in?”

“I..Idunno..you jusdidok?” the smaller saint crinkled his face as he tried to recall his sense of direction while the world seemed to spin. “H-Hey just do me a favor?”

“What’s that?” the elder asked, cracking up from his inebriated friend’s dialogue as he opened the door to his home, helping Shun stumble in.

“D-donn tell Ikki abou thisss okaaay?,” the drunk one requested as he placed a finger to his lips and shushed, followed by a silent laugh as he tumbled into his room. “Bucause hed get soo maaad…” he began to lose balance, the sober saint catching him in time. He sat him down on the bed and gave him some clothes to put on from Shun’s luggage: a large sweater and pajama pants.

“Got it,” the Cygnus saint said, heading out of the room to let the other change. Once he was done, hun tumbled out and pet Hyoga on the head. “NIIIIGHT!” he shouted loudly, quickly being hushed by the other. Shun mimicked his hushing gesture and giggled. “W-wait I hafff to peee wheres thuh bathrum?”

–

When the drinking champion opened his eyes, he saw that the blinds on his window had been closed. He wearily tried to pry them open with his fingers, but quickly let go once the orange rays of light hurt his eyes. He lay back in bed and groaned.

When he had nearly fallen back asleep, he heard a loud clang of metal beside him. He shot awake and clutched his temples, crying out in pain as they throbbed from the sudden noise. He turned to see Hyoga guffawing and clutching his side; he had the holed skillet in his hand and had banged it on the night table to startle him.

“Welcome to your first hangover!!” the Russian said in a congratulatory manner, patting his friend on the back.

The Japanese youth moaned as he clutched his head. “What happened last night?” he asked, recalling it all as a blur.

“You became the town hero at the cost of feeling at all okay today. Here, drink this.” The makeshift nurse handed him a glass of water with two pills dissolving in it, the bubbles effervescing to the top. 

“Is it dawn?” Shun mumbled.

“Nope. Sundown.”

“W-what?”

“You slept through the entire day.” Hyoga explained as he headed to the kitchen to get some food.

“I WHAT?!” Shun grabbed his head as his own raised volume made his headache throb again. He wobbled and fell back onto his pillow. He was heartbroken that he had slept through a whole day that he could have had with his friend.

…could he still call him that? He wasn’t sure what the right word was for what the Cygnus saint was to him now.

He cut his thoughts off as the elder saint entered, laughing from Shun’s reaction to his passout session. He had more water and some bread in his hands. “Yup. Honestly it’s a miracle that that was the only bad side effect from the amount you drank last night. Here, eat this.” He said, handing the bread to Shun.

The patient complied as he sat up again. Hyoga joined him with a sandwich, pulling up a chair from the kitchen table to sit at Shun’s bedside. For a few moments they ate in silence as the bedridden one tried to regain his coordination-he was still dizzy from the drinks.

“Did you have to work today?” Shun asked, feeling bad about not being there to help because of a bad decision.

“Nothing too hard,” he shrugged as he ate, “just help move some furniture in Ms. Kranaylov’s house. She likes to shift it every now and then. She thinks it helps ward off evil sprits.” he chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the silly concept.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help. I feel like I wasted a day we could have had together.”

“No worries, the crazy stunt you pulled off last night more than makes up for it.”

“I…won something didn’t I?” the younger saint asked, squeezing his eyes shut to try and remember the events.

The elder nodded, swallowing his bite before he responded. “You beat the drinking champ of the village. Not an easy feat.”

“I-I drank?!” Shun asked, shocked that he would do such a thing.

“Yup, quite a bit too. More than I think even I could handle.”

“W-wow, I wouldn’t expect that from me.”

“Hey, forget what’s expected of you.” Hyoga said as he stepped into the kitchen to fetch another glass of water. When he returned with it, Shun was feeling a little better; he was able to grab the glass a bit more easily now and drank it. His headache became a bit lighter.

Shun shrugged as he had time to think about what his friend just said. “I guess you’re right. But now at least you saw what I could do.”

“What do you mean?”

“W-well,” the green-haired saint looked down and played with the corner of his blanket. “I just wanted you to not think that I wasn’t strong of anything…” he trailed off, lowering his head as he was too embarrassed to look at Hyoga at the moment. 

Another bang came from the holed skillet as said saint slammed it against the night table. Shun clenched his teeth and held his hands over his ears. 

“What was that for?!” he demanded from the noisemaker, irritated by the sound. 

“For thinking you have to prove your strength to me.” He replied, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Shun, when are you going to get it?”

“Get what?”

Hyoga rolled his eyes. “Just because you haven’t fought as many battles, just because it’s hard for you to help out around here with some tasks, whatever you’re feeling bad about,” he explained, offering some more bread to his friend. “Stop thinking you’re somehow less than me or anyone else.”

Shun took the bread and turned it in his hands.

“You survived Andromeda island, helped us out in the sanctuary, had the god of death take you over and live, I could go on,” Hyoga said, moving his head down so he could make eye contact with his friend. “You’re strong. It’s like you told me the other day…we don’t have to show it off it to be men.”

The younger saint nodded. “I don’t know then…somehow I just wanted to show you.” He turned his gaze to the wall, away from his more-than-friend. “I don’t know why.”

Hyoga shrugged. “Well, you didn’t have to. You know you don’t have to prove anything to me.” He said softly, looking towards the door way.

There was an awkward silence as the two simply sat, trying to figure out why they just said what they did.

“But,” the blond chimed in to break the silence, “It was still extremely impressive for your first time drinking,” he said with a smirk. “Even if you cheated.”

“Hey! It’s totally allowed! I bet you wouldn’t think of it!” Shun pouted, crossing his arms and looking away with a harrumph.

Hyoga rolled his eyes. Maybe he wouldn’t have, but either way it was a smart move.

–

After a few more hours of resting, Shun slowly shuffled out of the room to find Hyoga counting the cash earned from last night’s job; it was a nice amount, with a little extra percentage added in for bringing in a new drinking champ.

“How much?” Shun asked as he approached, his motions more coordinated and his headache now just a light buzz in his head. He scratched his arm with the sleeve of the slightly-too-large sweater.

“A fair amount.” the Russian responded, looking up at his friend. “Looks like you’re feeling better. That’s good.”

Shun smiled as he sat in one of the chairs by the table, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to detangle it.

“I have to ask-why the large sweater?” the elder saint asked, curious to know why his friend would wear clothes that were too big.

“Oh,” the younger replied, placing his hands on it. “It’s Ikki’s. I just like to wear it because it feels like I’m wearing a blanket…” he giggled at the silly concept he came up with.

Hyoga raised an eyebrow. “Ok, well as long as you’re comfortable.”

“Can I see the money you earned?”

“We.”

“We?”

“There’s a nice extra amount because of your help before the contest and for winning it,” The Russian explained with a smile, holding up the bills.

Last night’s victor smiled and placed his hands together, happy that there was some monetary benefit from his brave venture outside his comfort zone. He started walking over to see it.

“I can’t wait to see how mu-ah!” he said in shock as he tripped over himself, stumbling towards Hyoga on the sofa.

The sitting saint’s reflexes kicked in, dropping the money from his right hand and catching Shun’s left wrist with it. Shun also reacted and extended his right arm out past Hyoga, opening his palm on the sofa beside his head to keep from going further. Andromeda’s legs landed on Hyoga’s thighs, and he quickly moved his left leg off and onto the ground to maintain balance.

The two were frozen in that pose, thrown off by the surprise trip. Hyoga slowly lowered the arm he had Shun’s wrist in, to give him some balance. The two leaned in closer from the weight. The larger collar of the younger saint’s sweater had shifted to his left, exposing his neck and just the top of his shoulder. He let out a short breath when the other had caught him. The elder saint let out a breath of surprise too, staring back at Shun.

The two said nothing for several seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes and quickly darting up and down to assess their current position.

“Hey, be careful…t-the rug there, it can trip you.” Cygnus said first, trying to break the tension that lingered in the air.

Shun nodded, shifting off and onto the side, helping to pick up the bills and coins. “Sure.”

The two counted the money, trying to interpret the rush of emotions that went through their minds and bodies just a moment ago.


End file.
